Unintended(Pilihan Tak Terduga)
by Baekmy04
Summary: Cerita tentang Baekhyun si gadis berseragam SMA yang terobsesi pada Park Chanyeol, seorang dokter muda. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu satu-satunya dan segalanya baginya, Chanyeol merupakan tetangganya, sahabatnya, kakaknya, dokternya, dan orang yang dia cintai. Tapi bagaimana Baekhyun menurut Chanyeol?[Twoshot]. Chanbaek/Baekyeol GS(Genderswitch)
**_UNINTENDED(Pilihan tak terduga)_**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Length : Twoshot**

 **Rated : T**

 _ **Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind.**_

 _ **Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya**_

 _ **Warning! Typo(s) everywhere….! No Plagiat!**_

 _ **This is GENDERSWITCH..**_

 _ **And Chanbaek story.**_

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

 ** _You could be my unintended_** _  
_ ** _Choice to live my life extended_** _  
_ ** _You could be the one I'll always love_**

Gadis ber-hoodie merah yang sedang memperhatikan seorang pria berseragam dokter— yang sedang duduk sambil memegang smartphone-nya di sebuah cafe—perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan begitu saja, menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedari tadi mengikuti pria berjubah putih khas kedokteran itu.

Tak lama setelah gadis ber-hoodie merah itu pergi seorang gadis anggun yang juga berseragam dokter datang menghampiri pria yang diikuti oleh gadis ber-hoodie merah tadi, senyum ceria terlukis dibibir mereka masing-masing.

Sementara gadis ber-hoodie merah tadi semakin mempercepat langkahnya, matanya memerah, jelas sekali jika gadis itu sedang menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes. Ia membenci ini, ia membenci saat waktu makan siang dan pria tadi memegang smartphone-nya, ia sudah sangat hapal di luar kepalanya—jika sudah begitu pasti tak berapa lama kemudian seorang gadis anggun nan cantik akan segera datang menghampiri pria yang sedari tadi ia ikuti. Ia tak ingin sakit hati lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, melihat pria berseragam dokter itu tertawa bahagia bersama gadis lain—bukan dengan dirinya. Untuk itu ia lebih memilih untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu, daripada akhirnya ia merasa sesak karena seakan oksigen sekitarnya mengikis setiap melihat pria dan gadis berseragam dokter yang terlihat serasi itu.

Mengikuti atau lebihnya tepatnya menjadi _stalker_ pria berjas dokter itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini, lebih tepatnya ketika pria berjas dokter itu menghindari dan menjaga jarak darinya. Semuanya berawal karena pernyataan cintanya.

" _Oppa, aku menyukaimu.. ahk tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."_ Baekhyun yang mengenakan seragam SMA menatap dengan mata berbinar pada seorang pria berjubah dokter.

Pria itu menghela napas lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku jasnya, _"Baekhyun, apa kau sadar kau telah berkata apa?"_ pria itu bertanya untuk menyakinkan bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar, tidak sedang mengigau. Jauh di dalam hatinya pria itu berharap bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan tak sadar, mungkin dia sedang demam hingga tak sadar berkata seperti itu. Namun dugaannya terpatahkan saat gadis itu mengangguk dengan mantap.

" _Iya, oppa.. aku mencintaimu, sudah lama sekali aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat jika dekat dengan oppa."_ Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada cerianya, seperti biasa.

Lagi, pria itu menghela napas—napas lelah. _"Kau tahu berapa perbedaan umur kita? Kau baru saja mengenakan seragam SMA, dan kau lihat oppa? Aku sudah mengenakan seragam magang untuk dokter."_

" _Kata pemeran di drama-drama yang aku tonton, cinta tidak mengenal usia. Cinta itu buta, selama kita saling mencintai kita tidak usah memperdulikan perkataan orang lain. Lagipula, kurang lebih dari tiga tahun lagi aku akan lulus dan berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan oppa."_

" _Begitu ya? Jika kita saling mencintai? Kita mungkin bisa saja jadi sepasang kekasih, tapi maafkan oppa Baekhyun-ah, oppa telah mencintai gadis lain. Dan kami sudah bersama sejak oppa ditingkat akhir Junior High School, jauh sebelum kau menjadi seorang gadis."_ Pria itu berkata dengan tegas, seakan menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam hatinya.

" _Tapi, Chanyeol oppa..."_

" _Dengarkan aku, kau benar. Cinta memang tak memandang perbedaan usia, begitupun dengan seragam, kau berseragam SMA atau nanti kau akan berseragam dokter sepertiku, itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu. Aku tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku, tidak lebih."_ Tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun lagi pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja dengan kata-kata pedasnya—yaa sangat pedas bagi Baekhyun, orang yang ternyata mencintai pria itu secara sepihak, tak seperti prasangkanya selama ini.

Sebelumnya, ia pikir Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pria yang merupakan tetangganya dan temannya sejak kecil itu selalu memperhatikannya, menjaganya dan juga menjadi teman bermainnya. Pria itu akan selalu marah dan memberi pelajaran pada para lelaki ingusan—teman sekolah Baekhyun—yang membuat gadis kecilnya itu menangis, saat orang tua Baekhyun pergi dan orang tuanya menitipkan gadis itu ketempat orang tua Chanyeol maka pria itu dengan senang hati membatalkan les sekolahnya hanya untuk menjaga dan bermain bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan sampai Baekhyun berada di _Senior High School_ , Chanyeol masih perhatian padanya. Tapi itu dulu, berbeda dengan sekarang, setelah Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, pria itu seakan menjauh dan menjaga jarak, bahkan Chanyeol pindah dari rumahnya ke apartemen yang membuat Baekhyun semakin jarang bertemu dengan pria jangkung itu.

Sekarang Baekhyun menyesali pengakuan cintanya, jika saja ia tak salah paham maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja—Chanyeol akan tetap di sisinya. Dulu, ia pikir Chanyeol juga mencintainya hanya saja karena perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut enam tahun membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol enggan mengatakan perasaan cinta padanya karena malu pada perbedaan usia mereka, jadi gadis yang berpikiran polos itu memiliki inisiatif untuk mengatakan lebih dulu perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Namun ternyata itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Kau keluar lagi saat makan siang?" seorang gadis berambut kepang yang terjuntai di bahu kirinya menyapa Baekhyun yang baru masuk kelas dengan wajah muram.

"Begitulah." Yang ditanya membalas dengan malas.

"Cih! Dasar gadis tidak tahu aturan! Untung saja kau merupakan anak tetangga dari pemilik sekolah ini, kalau tidak kau mungkin sudah dikeluarkan karena sering keluar dari area sekolah dan datang terlambat, bahkan kadang membolos." Gadis bernama Kim Mi Rae itu berucap dengan nada menyindir. Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak menanggapi. Yaa, memang benar dia anak tetangga dari pemilik sekolah ini—lebih tepatnya tetangganya itu adalah orang tua Chanyeol. Sudah jelas 'kan kenapa Baekhyun bersekolah di sana? itu hanya karena ingin mengikuti jejak Chanyeol yang dulu bersekolah di sana.

Lagipula, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sindiran seperti itu dari teman-temannya karena meski dia sering keluar dari area sekolah dan kadang sampai membolos—hanya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol—Baekhyun tetap mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam semua mata pelajaran, itulah yang membuat teman-temannya tak suka dan mengira itu semua hanya karena campur tangan dari pemilik sekolah itu. Ia lebih suka keluar dari area sekolah selain karena Chanyeol ia juga malas berada di sekolah karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya dan hanya mem- _bully_ –nya.

"Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi acara akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita segera berkumpul di aula." Salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun berucap.

"Ahk! Kau benar, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_." Baekhyun serasa ingin muntah mendengar teman sekelasnya yang lain menyebut Chanyeol sebagai ' _oppa',_ menurutnya sangat menjijikkan jika kata itu keluar dari bibir gadis lain—lebih tepatnya ia cemburu.

Baekhyun tentu tak lupa jika hari ini Chanyeol akan memberikan seminar di sekolahnya. Seandainya tadi Chanyeol tidak bertemu gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih pria itu maka Baekhyun akan menumpang dimobil Chanyeol, ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai alasan untuk hal itu, seperti ' _aku keluar sekolah karena di UKS kehabisan obat sakit perut jadi aku membelinya untuk temanku, wah.. kebetulan bertemu oppa, aku bisa menumpangkan?'_

Atau _'aku meninggalkan buku pr dirumah jadi aku harus mengambilnya tadi, tapi aku tak menemukan taksi sampai aku harus berjalan. Untung saja bertemu oppa, apa aku bisa menumpang?_

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol menghindarinya tentu pria itu tak akan tega membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia sangat paham sifat _oppa_ kesayangannya itu. Rencananya sempurna tapi sayang rencananya menjadi kacau karena seorang gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal namun sudah ia benci.

* * *

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" seorang wanita berhigh heels lima centimeter menyapa Baekhyun yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas sambil menyandang tas bermotif rilakkuma.

"Hehe.. _saem_.. tentu saja ke aula, kemana lagi?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan canggung.

"Ke Aula tidak perlu membawa tas, Baekhyun." Sang guru menegur dengan senyum, ia tentu tahu jalan pikiran Baekhyun, murid kesayangannya itu pasti ingin membolos lagi. Keamanan di sekolah itu sangat ketat, meski begitu Baekhyun selalu bisa dengan mudah keluar-masuk area sekolah membuat sang guru tak habis pikir.

"Saya hanya ingin menyimpannya diloker _saem_ , _saem '_ kan tahu kejahatan bisa terjadi karena ada kesempatan." Sang guru hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, Baekhyun dengan sejuta alasan, begitulah wanita yang tahun ini genap berumur tiga puluh tahun itu memberi julukan pada Baekhyun. Gadis berusia belasan tahun itu selalu mempunyai penjelasan logis untuk setiap tingkahnya yang membuat lawan bicara hanya mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu permisi _saem_.." Baekhyun berlalu dengan senyum yang menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa, rencananya untuk bolos gagal total.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu masuk, aula sudah hampir penuh. Pada barisan depan tempat duduk didominasi oleh para siswi. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin melewatkan melihat wajah tampan sang dokter muda dari dekat. Baekhyun bahkan belum melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk, ia sudah membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan kearah lain.

Setelah mengambil kembali tasnya yang sempat ia taruh dalam loker, Baekhyun berjalan dengan mengendap-mengendap dari satu pilar ke pilar lain atau dari belakang tong sampah ke tong sampah yang lain—beruntung ia mempunyai badan yang mungil—demi menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari murid lainnya atau para guru, hal yang sering ia lakukan saat berusaha keluar dari area sekolah.

"Aaaa.. Chanyeol _oppa_.." Baekhyun berteriak dengan riang saat melihat Chanyeol berada dibelakang sekolah yang terlihat seperti sedang memandang sekitarannya. Pria itu menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. Entahlah, Chanyeol bingung sendiri saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun ia tanpa sadar melakukan hal itu, seakan Baekhyun merupakan sebuah beban, dan seakan jika ia menghembuskan napas beban itu sedikit menghilang.

" _Oppa_ ternyata sudah sampai?" masih dengan nada gembira gadis itu bertanya bahkan diakhir kalimatnya ia tersenyum, pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang gadis yang periang.

"Yaa, beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Tapi, kenapa _oppa_ kesini? Bukannya langsung ke aula?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan, sudah lama tak kesini." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Dan kau, kenapa kesini? Bukannya seharusnya kau harus duduk manis di aula?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang sekolah dan tas yang tersampir dibahunya.

Baekhyun menendang kerikil yang ada didekat sepatunya, ia menunduk enggan untuk menatap apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun kehabisan alasan untuk menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, hanya saja kali ini ia tak ingin beralasan,

"Baekhyun.. jangan katakan kau ingin membolos. Aku tahu ini tak terlalu penting tapi bukankah kau sering keluar dari area sekolah hanya karena ingin mengintaiku, aku disini, lalu kenapa kau masih ingin membolos?"

" _O..op-oppa.._ tahu? Kalau aku selalu mengawasi _oppa_?" gadis mungil itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, ia tak mengira jika pengintaian yang ia kira sempurna itu ternyata diketahui oleh sang korban.

"Yaa, secara tak sengaja aku melihatmu di dekat rumah sakit saat dulu aku magang, sekitar dua tahun lalu. Hari berikutnya, aku melihat kesekitar dan kau berada disana lagi, bahkan setelah pulang dari sekolah aku melihatmu berada di area rumah sakit, dengan hoodie kesukaanmu serta tas rilakkuma pemberianku." Chanyeol menatap miris tas yang mulai lusuh itu, itu merupakan hadiah terakhirnya untuk Baekhyun, dua tahun lalu. Dia tak menyangka jika gadis mungil itu masih memakainya sampai sekarang.

"Jadi kau tahu tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu jika aku ada disekitarmu. Terima kasih kau mengatakannya sekarang, jika tidak mungkin aku masih akan melakukan hal bodoh itu beberapa tahun kedepan, sampai kau mau melihatku sebagai wanita, tapi aku mengerti sekarang, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai arti apa-apa 'kan dimatamu?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya, fakta itu sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Pria yang ia cintai dan segalanya baginya seakan tak pernah peduli padanya.

' _Sekarang kau bahkan tak memanggilku oppa'_ Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti bagaimana aku memandangmu, kau hanya adik kecilku."

 **PLAK!** Tangan kanan Baekhyun memanas setelah memberi tamparan di pipi kiri pria di depannya, gadis itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menampar pria tak berperasaan itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, ia merasa cukup pantas untuk memberi pria itu hukuman. Namun Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit hati, bahkan dengan kekerasan Chanyeol tak bereaksi padanya. Apa ia sungguh-sungguh sangat tak menarik?

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya lalu berkata, "Apa kau tahu alasanku ingin membolos? Itu karena aku tak tahan melihat gadis-gadis disana yang akan menjerit memujamu, apalagi menggodamu! Aku tak yakin bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menjambak rambut mereka, oleh karena itu aku lebih memilih membolos, toh aku akan bisa mengikutimu setelahnya." Setelahnya Baekhyun beranjak, ia ingin segera pergi.

' _Hati-hati, my girl.'_ Chanyeol kembali berujar dihatinya setelah Baekhyun menghilang dengan memanjat pagar belakang sekolah, setitik airmata keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi, ini tidak benar! Chanyeol bukanlah pria melankolis, "Ini sakit Baekhyun, hatiku." Chanyeol menyeka airmatanya.

TBC

Muehehe... Apa ini?

Alurnya terlalu cepat 'kan?hmmm... -_- Well, anggaplah ini pengenalan. Detailnya di _chapter_ selanjutnya.^^

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang terlahir dari pemikiran absurdku..keke

Kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan _review,_ untuk menambah semangat menulis. Gomawooo~~^^


End file.
